Seattle Fire
by rlr67
Summary: Based partly on Chicago Fire. The Seattle Grace team as firefighters and paramedics in Seattle when House 51 merges with House 67. More detailed summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Greys Anatomy**

Plot – Seattle Fire House 51 consists of its truck and paramedic members. After the loss of a beloved paramedic Izzy Stevens the city decides that having an additional rescue squadron applied to the firehouse would help to minimise Injury or death and so rescue squad 3 is asked to join. Once they get there they are met with resistance from the firehouse who believe that despite being told the squad is there to help it is the first step in some of the truck members being replaced or pushed out.

Izzy is replaced with April Kepner and Lexie struggles to get along with her.

Chief Weber struggles to make them get along and rescue squad, angry at the way they are being treated decide to push back and show truck they are not afraid of them. Can these fire-fighters get along? Will they be able to keep hating each other or will the close affiliation of the job cause new relationships to be formed and create an even stronger firehouse?

Firehouse 51

Richard Weber Chief of House

Derek Shepperd Lieutenant of Truck

Mark Sloan Truck

Jackson Avery Truck

Miranda Bailey Assistant to Chief

Callie Torres Truck

Meredith Grey Truck

Cristina Yang Truck

Lexie Grey Paramedic

**Firehouse 67**

**Owen Hunt Lieutenant of Rescue Squad**

**Alex Karev Rescue**

**Arizona Robbins Rescue**

**Owen Hunt Lieutenant of Rescue Squad**

**Teddy Altman Rescue**

******April Kepner Paramedic**

Present

Battalion Chief Richard Weber slammed the phone down on the hook and groaned in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. The last few weeks had been above and beyond the meaning of stressful. He had just gotten off the phone with Gail McLeod, the assistant financial director for the state of Washington. This woman had been hired to make cuts up to ten percent in the Fire Department and had been pushing to close fire houses that she considered a 'drain' on the fire department resources and tighten budgets. House 51 had been on her shortlist, being somewhat of a troubled house, but had only narrowly escaped closure. As a result House 67 had been closed and the fire fighters there would be situated in 51 until further notice. Weber and his team had heard that 67 were full of ex-soldiers types and firecrackers. People with short fuses and snap judgements, not unlike his own house in a way. He just hoped this group could play nice with his own and that his team could try to accept them. 51 had been through so much lately with the death of one of their own and the rumours of McLeod's plans that they were jumpy. Constantly on edge. The good news to come from this was that the new team consisted of Rescue Squad members which would make a great addition to the house that didn't have one. Plus, the paramedic position since Izzy Stevens's untimely death would finally be filled.

Weber decided to get the news out the way. After all, they would be here soon enough. Entering the kitchen area Weber saw his team settled all over the room. There was the house golden couple fire-fighters Lieutenant Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey sitting on the couch, hands entwined. Not unlike Meredith's sister, paramedic Lexie Grey and fire fighter Mark Sloan at the table behind them. On the other side truck fire fighters Callie Torres, Jackson Avery and Cristina Yang were having their money stolen by engineer Miranda Bailey. Weber took a second to watch them all carefully. He was about to ruin their day, hell who was he kidding, their year.

"Everybody" Richard called out and quick as all heads turned to look at him.

"I have just received a call from our beloved _friend_ Gail McLeod"

"The efficiency lady?" the voice of Cristina spoke. She had resorted to calling McLeod that after she made everyone realise that was her buzz word she said before giving the House bad news in the last few weeks.

"Oh God! What now?" Derek sighed.

"I have just been informed that House 51 will not be closing"

Cheers were filling the room at the last sentence. Richard felt the knot in his stomach tighten. Only Bailey seemed to notice his look of dread as the others celebrated a victory against the woman who had threatened to close their house.

"Sir?" Bailey said.

"That's not all" Richard said as everyone quietened down again "However….House 67 has been shut down instead and with what happened to Izzy, McLeod believes that the addition of a Rescue Squad will be beneficial to the safety of this house. The members of that Firehouse will be joining with us"

Silence.

This time Callie Torres cut in "For how long?"

"I don't know, Torres. Could be a week, could be a year. To make room for the equipment from that house and the crew, some of the lockers will be removed and you'll have to double up your lockers so pick someone to share with"

"Will we be getting replaced?" Lexie Grey asked and looks of worry etched all their faces at the thought.

"We survived this house closing and the crew from 67 as you know are rescue squad so they will be an addition, not a replacement. Do not worry!" Richard assured.

"I heard the crew from 67 are pretty rough. This'll be fun" Jackson snapped and sat back in his chair.

"They will be here in a week, so McLeod says. If you have any further question just come see me. That's all for today" the Chief said as he retreated back to his office before his team could ask more. He hated putting this on them and in all honesty he knew little more than they did. He couldn't reassure them with real answers, only hope that the transition of new members would not cause more trouble than there had already been.

Outside, the group were reeling from the news.

"How is this gonna work?" Mark Sloan asked "We're just supposed to shove over for the big, strong rescue squad to help. We don't need help! We're the best house in the city!"

"There's nothing we can do Mark, they're coming" Derek answered.

"I'm not stepping over for them" Cristina snapped "We'll just need to show McLeod and these losers that we're better than them"

With that Cristina threw her cards on the table and stalked off into the resting area leaving the rest of the house in an uncomfortable silence.

**Hi everyone. This isn't my first fic, but is my first fic on this account. Hope you like :)**


	2. Welcome to 51

**Hi everyone, sorry for the delay. Not the most regular poster. Thanks for the reviews and likes and hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. xx**

Standing outside firehouse 51, it finally sank in. That was the end of 67.

"Before we go in I want you to know that nothing will change between us. We are still Rescue Squad 3, but we are now part of what will be a bigger, better team. From what I know this firehouse is very well respected and Chief Weber is an excellent leader. I've met him before. We are now officially part of firehouse 51 folks" Lieutenant Owen Hunt, formally Battalion Chief Hunt said as he lead the group of Rescue Squad 3 into the entrance of 51.

An utterance of foul language and snap comments could be heard from the group as they reluctantly followed their lieutenant inside, dragging their back packs over their shoulders.

"I don't even see the point in this!" Arizona Robbins snapped "We are two completely different groups of fire fighters. Part of me wishes I'd have been fired than come here"

"Robbins! What did I just say?!" Owen barked.

"No you don't!" her best friend Teddy Altman replied "You and Tim always dreamed of being fire fighters. You would never quit and you'd hate floating from house to house. This way we still get to do the job we love everyday"

The rest of the group looked solemnly and slightly frightened at the mention of the name.

"Yeah well….plans change" the smaller blonde griped as she pushed ahead. Teddy looked on worried.

Taking place at Teddy's side fire fighter Alex Karev spoke "Do you remember when she was the happiest member of the group?"

"She lost her brother you ass" April, the paramedic said as she gave him a light shove.

"Still. Can't wait to see when she starts on these guys" Alex smirked "They won't know what's hit 'em"

"Here's hope to God she backs off" Owen sighed.

"Dude, you must be miffed" Alex retorted.

"And why is that Karev?"

"Cause you're not the Chief anymore are you? You're just a lieutenant again" he explained.

"I'm still your lieutenant, Karev. Don't forget that" Owen said curtly. With that Karev backed down.

"At least our engine was allowed to make the move with us. I'm not sharing with these guys" Arizona criticised which earned a laugh from Alex. He was clearly loving this.

As they made their way inside they noticed the small looks if disdain they received from the new colleagues. As if they were at fault and were presumably going to be perceived as the intruders.

Entering the kitchen area Owen immediately caught sight of Richard Weber by the counter. He smiled as they entered.

_That's a good sign_ Owen thought.

"Ahh Lieutenant Hunt. It's good to see you again" Weber said what appeared to be genuinely.

"You too Chief Weber" Owen smile.

"Everyone!" Weber shouted to his team who were all seated around the dining table and living area.

"These are the members of rescue squad 3"

As Weber nodded to them all of Rescue Squad looked around. The truck members were eyeing them wearily, like they were germs, imposing on them. Infecting the place with their very presence. As a result squad 3 were eyeing them back, just as afraid of stepping into unknown territory.

Callie Torres noticed almost at once the small, blonde one to the side of the group. She looked absolutely unimpressed and did little to hide her anger at even setting foot in the place. She looked sort of sad as well she thought. But despite all that she was taken away with how beautiful the blonde looked. Her amazingly blue eyes and dimples caught her off guard and before she realised the blonde was staring at her too. Annoyance displayed on her face as well as a hint of curiosity. Why was the Latino girl staring at her like that?

Mark nudged Callie lightly in the ribs "Like what you see Torres" he whispered amusingly.

Callie instantly looked away and sat up in her chair.

Beside Arizona, Teddy was silently laughing "You're staring Z"

Arizona glanced round and glared at the other blonde.

"She started it. She's being weird"

"Rescue Squad, if you would like to introduce yourselves" Weber asked.

"Of course. Thank you Chief Weber. First off I am Lieutenant Owen Hunt"

Nodding back to his team he motioned for them to introduce themselves.

April smiled enthusiastically "Hi everyone, my name is April Kepner and I am a paramedic"

Cristina snorted at Lexie's disbelief and was kicked under the table by Meredith who was barely containing her laughter.

Next was Alex to speak "I'm Alex Karev" he huffed and stepped back. Owen rolled his eyes at his fire fighters attitude, promising to speak to him later.

"I'm Teddy Altman, nice to meet you all" she said, only less enthusiastic than Kepner.

As Teddy finished she nudged Arizona forward who hadn't realised she was next to speak, too busy peering at her phone.

"Uh…I'm Arizona Robbins" she said awkwardly as she stepped next to Karev who was smirking at her. Owen now vowed to kill them both as Teddy shrugged and Weber looked on in shock. He knew they would be having trouble with moving house and sharing space but he never realised how hostile they were.

"Erm… I'm glad we're all going to be working together and thank you for having us" Owen finished.

"Not like we had a choice" Cristina answered.

"Yang!" Weber snapped. Owen narrowed his eyes at her and she stared back ferociously. She was going to be a battle he thought.

"Since it's your first shift here we'll be giving you the safety policies, ins-and-outs of the house and where to store equipment etc.." Weber explained.

"Do you want us to take a backseat for the next couple of shifts?" Owen questioned Weber.

"What? Why?!" Arizona yelled, earning her stares from the entire room.

After being shown around the firehouse and equipment which considering it was the same was a rather quick session Owen dragged Arizona by the arm out to the landing of the house and asked Karev to follow.

"Alright you two, I've had it!" he growled "You have been nothing but rude since you walked in with your sarcastic remarks and your attitude is well out of bounds. It stops now. As I reminded you Karev I am still your lieutenant!"

Alex nodded and Owen motioned for him to be dismissed. Karev walked away followed by Arizona, but before she could Owen stopped her.

"You stay"

Arizona stepped back to face him, her expression emotionless and stony.

"Robbins, I get you are angry and threatened by this move"

The female fire fighter was about to respond when Owen quietened her.

"You are! I don't care what you say and I also know that's it's almost been a year since…you know and you are allowed to grieve but you are taking this way too far. I am your lieutenant and when I tell you to shut up and behave you will do it or you can get your wish and Ill fire you myself. Are we clear?"

Arizona looked ready for a fight, but she held her tongue and instead kept her head high and stayed silent. It was clearly the marine training by her father that was kicking in. She may have been kicking off lately with her behaviour but Owen knew that she worked off of a hierarchy. Orders were given to her and orders were followed so he knew she would listen.

"Yes, Sir" she said clearly.

Owen's expression softened. He wished he could help her, he really did but there was only so much he could help with.

"This could be a fresh start Robbins. Please keep an open mind. Off you go and play nice"

As the new lieutenant and his quick-tempered member were outside the rest had positioned themselves at the far end of the table and were being questioned by their new colleagues.

"So" Mark said "How long have you all been working together?"

"About eight years" Teddy answered "You guys?"

"The same, a year or two less for some but we're all like family"

"Same for us. Robbins, Hunt and I were all in the Army together and Alex and April have been with the fire service since they were eighteen"

Lexie took this moment to question April.

"So, April, you were born in Seattle?"

"No" the red head spoke" I joined in Moline, Ohio"

"Seriously?" Cristina cut in.

"Yeah, the action was pretty slow and it made me move here pretty early on. Been here since I was twenty"

"How about you Lexie? Why did you become a paramedic?" April kept on.

"Meredith is my sister and she joined but I didn't think I was cut out for the fire fighter thing so I became a paramedic"

"That sounds great"

Everyone had been getting along it seemed. Slowly and with several jutting comments from Yang whose dislike for the new kids was very apparent.

"What's the problem with Blondie out there?" Yang started on the group, irritating them.

"Excuse me?!" Teddy snapped.

"Cristina!" Derek warned "Sorry about her. She's a bit annoying"

"Try a lot" Jackson cackled.

"Shut it Avery. Who asked you to talk?"

"However, your friend does seem a little…hostile" Derek mentioned, ignoring the two idiots to the side.

Teddy looked uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"We had a fire fighter who died last year" Teddy explained. Jackson and Cristina stopped arguing.

"We're sorry to hear that. I'm guessing Robbins was pretty close with him?"

"Very. We all were"

"Was he her boyfriend or something?" Callie wondered.

"No" Teddy laughed as she remembered that Callie was the woman staring at Arizona when she first walked in. Callie looked taken aback.

Suddenly Arizona walked in with Owen in tow, but before they could sit down the familiar buzzing of the intercom sent all the fire fighters on auto.

"_Truck 81. Victim -one Quinsey Road_" came the voice of Miranda Bailey.

"Well Squad, we'll need to get the call log updated but it looks like we'll get to see you in action sooner than we thought" Derek said and they all ran to the engines.

Arriving at the scene, Truck 81 saw squad huddled around a large square object. As they got out and looked closer the mechanical whirring became clear as well as the screams.

"Whats going on?" Richard yelled over the whirring.

A woman in a bathrobe who looked on in fear appeared, her hands crossed like In prayer.

"My husband dropped his cell phone in the trash Shute and went in after it!"

"Robbins get that thing pried open. He's injured in there"

Arizona stepped up to the trash disposal and hiked the crow bar into the gap, pushing forward with all her strength. Callie watched, impressed that Hunt trusted Arizona out of all the taller, more built fire fighters to get the door open.

"Kepner, Grey, get a backboard" the two paramedics rushed off as they were told as Arizona struggled to get the door wedged open. The gap slowly widened but the door was caught on the rough cemented ground.

"Almost there" Robbins yelled.

The young fire fighter pushed on the crow bar and the door flipped open.

Callie seeing hearing the whoosh of air ready to blast its way out of the disposal quickly leaped forward, grabbing a fistful of Arizona's bunker gear and pulled her back as the door flew off the hinges and narrowly missing them both.

Lexie and April ran in with the yellow backboard accompanied by other fire fighters to pull out the victim. Arizona, however, recovering from the fall leapt up and threateningly pushed Callie who stumbled back.

"Next time I'll just let you get flattened by a two-tonne door then. Alright?" Callie defended.

Arizona huffed and walked past her, steam practically flowing out her ears.

"The victim finally brought out had a broken femur, yelling in pain with cell phone in hand. The wife scurried after him with her nightgown trailing behind as Lexie and April loaded him onto the ambulance.

Teddy saw a miffed Callie and walked over to her "Thanks for helping her"

Callie nodded.

"What idiot follows their cell phone down a trash shoot?" Cristina snarked.

"Do you always laugh at the victims you save?" Hunt said.

"When they're that stupid, yes!"

"Alright team. We're done here!" Weber announced as they cleared up.


End file.
